Talk:Xia Qingyue/@comment-36691267-20181003011515
Her mother left because she didn't want to implicate them because of her, but now XQ goes against her mother's wish with insufficient strength and intends to shame her husband (a family member). She doesn't respect any of them at all and just does whatever she wants while others are sacrificing, protecting and giving her many benefits which she is completely unworthy of, and all she does is give verbal promises that never see the light of the day because it's either too late or she's implicated in another disaster and is awaiting someone to save her again.. And even with all that emotional nonsense talk of hers to the MC she goes off and intends to give him a green hat once she thinks he's dead.. Is she that naive to think MGK won't touch her and respect her once they're married as MC did? The way this is going MGK will be closer of a husband to her than Yun Che himself. She cut her hair because of MC? She's thinking of him many times? What's the point of that if she's still bent on marrying another guy and thus shaming Yun Che? Once something happens again she'll just cut another portion of her hair, cut her nails aswell and once again marry some 3rd dude? So what if she thinks Yun Che is dead? Is that a justification or something? And what's up with her "Heart of Snow Glazed Glass"? In the end it's always other ppl who are close to her that need to go through hell to get her out of the mess instead of her pulling her own weight or having a master or w/e to shield her.. What's more she pretty much doesn't know how much others are suffering because of her and she keeps doing it over and over again.. She's pretty much a disappointing char that lives in her own contradictionary world and what's more the ppl say "she's in the right".. Take the broad picture of her in mind and you'll see that although her little choices she took are right(??) in her own way, her char is totally messed up and contradictionary itself which makes no sense other than asking for more trouble. Her goal is to reunite her whole family and be happy afterwards but while she grows up she doesn't spent her time with her father/brother and is only focusing to cultivate and meet her mother.. then marries, accepts her husband, doesn't even let him touch her but talks as if she loves him very much but then she's okay with shaming him so she can "reunite her family" and be happy (idk if she even knows where her mother is) and thinks it's all going perfectly well.. IF there was no Yun Che who gave her many benefits and sacrificed so much for her would she still be even alive? And she's off giving no respect to him at all and shaming him because she thinks he's dead while acting so pitiful that others are even feeling sorry for her.. So yeah she's pretty much ignoring her father/brother, going against her mother's will, husband is supporting, protecting her and in the end he ends up being shamed by her.. What a nice way to make her family reunite and be happy.. Not worth being the female lead, only a puppet for drama and that brings disaster for the MC. I really hope there's a day she comes out of her delusion and realizes how much of an a*shole and contradictionary she is. Although she said that she'll be a proper wife in her next life, once both of them were baptized with death and survived through a miracle, the only thing that happened is her allowing him to hold her hand.. (SLAP) The thing is although i can read torturing, r*ping and anything else, I abhor NTR (which is a bit hypocritical of me in this case) so although mc didn't get a complete green hat, the fact that she's going to marry someone else with no resistance already triggered me, and I didn't let my emotions cloud my judgement of her, because her actions constantly contradict herself and it's others that are flocking to her and are paving her way while she doesn't even treat them fairly nor does she do anything herself to get closer to her goal other than cultivating in a closed room and once she comes out it's those close to her that suffer a disaster, how incompetent.. so i dunno who the real idiot is and it's making her a lame female lead even compared to the side chars in ATG.. and all those that see nothing wrong are just as delusional. It's ok to have their own choice, but hers are just ridiculous. And i dunno if i should be blaming her or the author for making her like this. Well i just had to write this hurriedly although it's a bit repetitive but at least i've vent my feelings out here for others to either rage at me or post their own opinions. Because once I skimmed raw and saw XQ being mentioned as "Divine Empress" i really got a stomachache and I was restless so much as to not being able to fall asleep... So when all's said and done I hope she gets out before anything happens, even if it's so it's inevitable that both XQ and author got a piece of my hate for making me read this type of plot. Though there are no details as to how she ended up in her current position, considering she said she ha'd' a husband to him and accepted MGK it won't be possible to wash away this disappointment and shame away. (I hope Mars makes me eat back my own words.) This is just me because i had some hopes on her, but seems like i'm destined to not be able to see her in a positive light no matter how many chances given, and i'm looking forward to see if she actually has the face to see Yun Che again.